ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Samurai/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Race and Subjob Guide linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:42, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Problem with Stregnths the 2 listed below: Gains TP faster than any other job in the game. Access to powerful Great Katana weapon skills. SAM will not gain TP faster than any job in the game unless like every other melee, it HITS the enemy. SAM's do not have a magical power to get TP faster than anyone else in a party, nor does TP magically appear. SAM also get the same amount of TP when hit by an enemy as everyone else. I suggest changing this to something similar to 'Store TP allows SAM to get more TP than usual for each sucessful hit on an enemy'. Also, quite frankly, to call all Great Katana weapon skills powerful is an exaggeration. Enpi is surprisingly powerful for a long time; especially at the level a SAM learns it compared to other skills, and the added bonus it opens/closes Distortion. However, many of the other weapon skills such as Hobaku, Goten, and Kagero are overall not that impressive except for the sole purpose of creating a skillchain. I think Meditate however should be listed as a stregnth. This ability allows a SAM to get the TP neccesary for a weapon skill nearly on demend. Also, this ability allows a SAM to often perform skillchains with 2 Damage Dealers instead of being restricted to one; from personal experiance. ~Andres Actually SAM does have a "Magical" ability to gain TP, its called Meditate and Store TP I, II, III and IV. ~Easykill guide at the bottom? What's with the mess pasted in at the bottom there? Looks like it was cut wholesale from another source. Should it be cleaned up, or maybe moved to it's own topic? -- User:Antichris /*Weaknesses Discussion*/ Hello, I'm not a Samurai, but I've just been looking over the job for some infomation. In the weakness part, I noticed that they said SAM have no naturally occurring ACC+ effects. But when you look at the trait Zanshin, they have a chance of swinging again if they miss... which would be an ACC trait. I didn't want to change it because I don't know the job... just thought I would throw this out there... --Blegan 09:05, 1 Jul 2005 (PDT) ---- I am not a sam either but I agree with both of the above suggestions. --Gahoo 10:28, 1 Jul 2005 (PDT) ---- I'd also like to point out that no job except Ranger has built-in Accuracy, so its pointless to put it in here really. Also, with no sub SAM has equal STR, DEX, and VIT, and none are terrible. ~~Chrisjander ---- Actually Dragoon gets the Job Trait "Accuracy Bonus" at lvl30. --Tadekatsu 04:53, 6 Sep 2006 (PDT) ---- I believe what this sentence means is SAM's lack of any accuracy-enhancing abilities. Warriors get Aggressor, Monks get Focus, and so on. Mifaco 22:20, 11 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Zanshin is cool and all, but the rate at which it processes is around 5% currently...on misses only...and you can miss your Zanshin attack. Yes, an Acc+ trait would be great. Solution? October '06 update - Hasso. Heavensword 29 September 2006 I personaly think that the whole weekness of the Samurai job will be fixed after the update becasue samurai are geting Zanshin at lv 20 Hasso at lv 25 and then Seigan at lv 35. All those cover Samurai's STR, DEX, ACC and even the lack of deffence. I'm a Samurai myself so im realy looking foward to all of this! ^^ ~Gale 23:37, 11 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I removed the ACC line because of Hasso (assuming it ever really belonged). I propose the following addition: *Limited weapon-type choices at higher levels. Job only has a high rating in GK. Next best is pole at B-. I take that to mean that at the higher levels it would need to use GK to be effective. --Gahoo 14:18, 19 October 2006 (EDT) New Update 10/19/2006 October Patch : New Abilities lv 25 Hasso lv 33 Seigan Zanshin is no more lv 60 but lv 20 Role in Party "Role in Parties: Damage Dealer, Tank" I don't know many SAMs that tank, unless it's Valkurm Dunes, which any job can tank there. I think SAMs are more Damage dealer and Puller. Firewall 19:18, 11 October 2006 (EDT) It is true that Samurai don't tank often but once Samurai get the Myochin Kote witch enhances the effects of rice balls they can eat just about any rice ball alowing them to tank. I have to agree that most Samurai rather DD then tank though so you dont see a Samurai tanking often. I was wondering though does anyone think that Samurai can tank beter and more offten once they have Seigan? ~Gale 23:17, 11 October 2006 (EDT) I bet their tanking ability will go up, but still, it will probably be about as popular as WAR tanking, and we know what the masses think about that one... (contrary to evidence that WAR can tank well, and so can SAM). People are so caught up in the "best" of everything that they fail to see what can work if they don't have the best. Its a shame, but still. Also, I totally agree that most SAM that I have seen would most certainly prefer to DD anyway. --Chrisjander 01:09, 12 October 2006 (EDT) I see your point Chrisjander. Sam will probly be a last resort tank but I see good potential in it. Sure sam take some damage as usual but the rate that SAM get tp might actualy be a benifit to the party alowing more skill chains there for killing the enemy faster. For instince if you have a SAM tank doing 2 diffrent SATA skill chains in a pt imagine the damage output from that and the amount of down time over all. What do you all think? SAM tank might actualy be beter then WAR tank now. ~Gale 16:23, 12 October 2006 (EDT) Equipment guide? I should like to see an equipment guide for Samurai posted. --Volkai 06:01, 25 October 2006 (EDT)